Only In My Dreams
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Sweet and sad Emily and Maya one-shot. Emaya endgame. I hope you enjoy, no true summary because that gives it away. Rated T for suggested sexual content. Read at your own risk of crying.


_Hey guys! So... Sweet sad fic here. Based off the song "I'll be Home For Christmas" even though I haven't written anything about it, it's not a song fic, this has nothing to do with Christmas, and Thanksgiving isn't even here yet, but there is a line that gave me an idea. Basically if you don't know the song, it's about a solider who writes a letter to his family saying he'll be home for Christmas, but in the last line it says "if only in my dreams" so it have me this idea. Hope you uh... Don't cry too_ _much?_

* * *

><p>"Maya! Give it back!" Emily laughed as she chased her girlfriend through the field. "Make me!" the shorter girl called back, giggling and running faster ahead. For a girl who was normally too lazy to get off her couch to change a movie, she sure could run. Emily finally succeeded in catching her and pinned her to the ground.<p>

"Give. It. Back," she ordered. "What makes you think this is over?" Maya grinned devilishly, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "The fact that you are on the ground and I am on top of you, for one thing," the swimmer pointed out. "That could mean one of many things," Maya smirked. Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone out of the shorter girl's hand. "Meany," she teased, sticking out her tongue.

She tucked her phone back her pocket and when she looked back she was greeted with puppy dog eyes and a pout. "What?" Emily chuckled. "You called me meany," the other girl whimpered playfully. She tried to keep her expression sad, but the small smile playing on her lips gave her away. "Right, because you're _so _offended," the taller girl laughed. "I am! That hurt right here," Maya cried dramatically, clutching her hand over her chest where her heart was.

"You're a dork," Emily laughed, rolling off of her girlfriend and lying on her back. The dark skinned girl rested her head on her shoulder and kissed her neck lovingly. "But I'm _your _dork," she grinned, nuzzling her nose against Emily's skin. The swimmer laughed, "Yes you are, and you better not forget it."

* * *

><p>"I blame you for this," Maya groaned, but there was a hint of amusement in her voice. "Fair enough," Emily sighed, laughing at the sight. They were stuck under a tree in the woods because of the pouring rain and both were exhausted from spending all day running around after each other in the meadow they had found awhile back. It was their special spot together.<p>

Maya sat down in Emily's lap and threw her legs over the taller girl's while wrapping her arms securely around her neck. Emily's arms snaked around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her closer. "I love you," Maya whispered. "I love you too," was the response she got, and it echoed around in her ear.

Suddenly Emily stood up and pulled Maya with her. "What are you doing?" the musician asked, but barely after she had time to finish the question Emily's lips crashed to her own.

The kiss was fire and passion- Maya's hands tangled in Emily's hair and each girl's arms pulling the other as close as possible. Finally when oxygen became necessary they pulled apart. "I've always wanted to kiss you like that," Emily whispered, smiling at the breathless girl in front of her. "Why don't we run back to your house? There's something I wanna show you that I've always wanted to do," Maya smirked and Emily blushed so hard that if she would have been any redder she might have started bleeding.

* * *

><p>Later that night Maya lay naked in Emily's arms, her head pressed against her chest, listening to the steady sound of her girlfriend's heartbeat. Their legs were tangled together in a knot and their arms circled each other, and even if moving would have been a possibility neither one would have. It was much too comfortable.<p>

Maya placed a soft kiss just below Emily's ear, causing the taller girl to shiver slightly and smile down at her. They shared a soft kiss and the room was once again engulfed in stillness, silence only being interrupted by the occasional crash of thunder, darkness opening its thick shadow that formed a blanket over the area only lifting every so often by a sudden stroke of lightning.

A few times the noise or the light would startle her, and Maya would instinctively cower into Emily's arms. "I love you so much Maya," the swimmer whispered, her words the first being spoken in quite awhile. Maya's voice was quiet as she mumbled, "I love you too Emily. I love you too." They were the last words Emily heard before a dreamless sleep overtook her and she was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

><p>The next morning Emily woke up to the bright light of the sun hitting her face. She groaned and tried to shut her eyes tighter, but it was too late- she was already awake. She sighed and fluttered her eyes open, seeing she wasn't in her own room, but Maya's. She smiled, rolling over and expecting to see her girlfriend beside her. Instead the space was empty, the sheets were folded, and the bed was cold.<p>

Emily was confused for a moment. "Maya?" she called. The house was silent. Then she remembered, and it hit her like a brick. This happened to her every year. Every year she slept in Maya's room on the musician's birthday, and every year she had dreams about her. Emily didn't know why she continued to do this to herself. At least, she didn't think she knew why.

Then she saw the picture and she realized with a sudden flash of reality that she did know. The picture of their first kiss, with an all too familiar red scarf draped around the frame, was more than enough evidence. Unique blue decorations still hung from the ceiling, and the lights she used this one night every year still sat in the same various locations to portray their light across the room.

Emily knew that no matter how many years passed, she would always continue to sleep here every December 12th. She would always turn these lights on at night, and she would never let anyone take these decorations down. She would continue to let herself wake up year after year, dream after dream, because hey- as long as she did, she would keep herself sane until she joined her true love in death.

One day a year for the rest of her life, she would see her lover, and spend a few amazing hours with the one person who still could make her head spin, who could make her face burn red, and who could make her heart melt. Even if it was only in her dreams.

**Hey... so if you're actually reading this and you're not blinded by tears like I was writing this... Uh... Don't kill me.**


End file.
